million_chainfandomcom-20200223-history
User Interface Translations
Main 1.- Normal Missions 2.- Special Missions 3.- Hunt Missions ' '''4.- Puzzle Coliseum ' '5.- Manage units/Party ' '6.- Gacha ' '''7.- Missions/Home 8.- Shop ' '''9.- Friends ' Manage Units/Party '1.- Parties Organization ' : Tap here to select maximum 4 units to be in the party, you can choice only 1 leader and 3 sub-units. '''2.- Unit Training : Tap here to select an unit to raise it's level by feeding it with a maximum of 10 units (Used units will disappear) '3.- Unit Class up' : Tap here to class up an unit. To class up an unit you'll need at least one dupe of that unit (Used units will disappear). : Class up is similar to limit-break, it raises the Max level of the unit and gives bonuses for the selected class: '' *'Defense (Pink): Increases Max HP''' *'Attack (Red): Increases Max Attack' *'Heal (Green): Increases Max Healing stats' *'Oracle (Yellow): Increases Critical stats' '4.- Evolve unit' : Tap here to evolve an unit. You will need some materials and the selected unit must be max leveled 5.- Sell units 6.- Equip rings Tap here to equip rings to an unit. There are 2 kind of rings "Class heart" or "Stat swapping" Class heart rings: Class heart rings can be ONLY equipped for un-classed units, this will give to that unit the effect of having a class without affecting their stats (It's mainly used for Puzzle Colisseum effects) Stats swapping rings: Used to swap a single unit's stats.'' ie: X unit has 1500 Atk and 300 Heal, with an ATK <>Heal ring the stats will become: 300atk and 1500 Heal.'' '7.- Sell rings.' Tap here to sell your unwanted rings 8.- Unit's library Tap here to check your unit's collection. Shop 1.- Buy Cosmos with real world money 2.- Refill your Stamina by using 1 ticket or 80 Cosmos. 3.- Refill your Battle Stamina by using 1 ticket or 80 Cosmos. 4.- Expand your Units box by 5 by using 1 ticket or 80 coins/Stars. 5.- Expand your rings box by 5 by using 1 ticket or 80 'Cosmos. 6.- Expand your friends slots by 5 by using 1 ticket or 80 'Cosmos. 'Friends' ' ' 1.- Check your friend list here. 2.- Check and Accept/deny friends requests. 3.- Delete friend. 4.- Presents box. 5.- Find a user by ID search and add him/her as friend. Others **TAP THE 三 THING TO GET HERE** 1.- Check user information. : Check Rank, EXP, EXP needed to rank up, Tickets (Tickets expiration date), Coins/Stars, Chari (gold), units. : 2.- Friend referral code. : Tap here to use a friend's code and get free 5 tickets, you can also check your code (User ID) to share it with friends... The more you invite the more rewards you get. : 3.- Special campaign codes. : 4.- Sounds configuration : 5.- Notifications : 6.- HELP Parties Organization ' ' 1.- Main Missions Parties Tap here to organize your parties used for Normal, special and hunt missions. 2.- Puzzle coliseum Party Tap here to organize your Puzzle coliseum party. 3.- Tower Missions Parties Tap here to organize your parties for special tower missions. : : Sorting unit box and others :*Sorting by the time you got them will also show your unit's IDs* : Title screen This is the options menu which can be reached from the Title Screen (1) Generic Options This can be reached from in-game too. # Back Ground Music # Sound Effects # Character Box Scroll Position Save Save (2) FAQs and Issues (Japanese) You wouldn't be here if you could read what's here in this option. But when you exit out you get this dialogue box: (3) End User Agreement for Ameba Services Legal information and terms of service. (4) Clear Cache This can sometimes fix issues when loading the game. A dialogue box will pop up saying cache has been cleared. (5) Data Backup THIS IS IMPORTANT Please do this to save your game data in case it gets lost or deleted. First Dialogue box on the left. "To play on a different account or for device change procedure, backup your data to an Ameba account" :Left: ［閉じる］ (Close) ::Right: ［登録する］ (Backup) : : This opens up a separate app (right) # Login with this account # Login with another account (make a new account) Directions for making a new account should be on the new game page After log in is complete, you will return to the Title Options menu with a dialogue confirming backup. : : : (6) Delete Data Use this option if you need to log into a separate Ameba account or wish to start a new game. Once it is done, you will be returned to the title screen__FORCETOC__